Síndrome de Estocolmo
by caderninho azul
Summary: Ela estava sob domínio de quem sempre odiou.  Ele tinha como missão não deixa-la fugir  O que fazer quando seu inimigo é igual a você?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Eu tinha certeza que ia morrer.

Quero dizer,todo mundo morre um dia.Já me acostumei com isso.Não se tratava de alguma crise problema era bem menos complexo.

Nã sabia que a minha hora tinha chegado.

Meus pés não eram rápidos suficientes para a minha fuga.O ar entrava com dificuldade nos meus pulmões e as minhas pernas protestaram do esforço minhas trêmulas mãos estava a razão de toda a perseguiçã eterna perseguiçã informação era perigosa demais para ser exposta ao mundo.

A adrenalina que corria em minhas veias era o único combustível que me mantinha em movimento.

Agora estava perto.A curva que fiz no corredor escuro me permitia ver a porta de saída e ouvir o tráfego caótico de carros.A rua,banhada pela gloriosa luz do dia,era a minha salvação.

Mas alguém se colocou na frente da passagem milagrosa e com segundos de atrasos percebi que haviam outros deles,sempre exibindo sorrisos vitoriosos por acharem que conseguiriam capturar a presa mais arisca de .

Infelizmente para mim,eles pareciam ter motivo para a presunção.

Parei ofegante,com as mãos cobrindo meus joelhos.O desespero estava fluindo pelo meu sempre soube que mais cedo ou mais tarde seria capturada.

Mas eu não podia deixar que destruíssem a única prova que tinha.

Senti a aproximação dele atrás de mim mas estava cansada demais para mão deslizou perigosamente pela minha cintura me mantendo atada a voz roçou em meus ouvidos.

-Bons sonhos,pequena.

O cheiro de éter engolfou meu todo e eu tentei lutar contra o seu poder,apertando o objeto em minhas mãos com força como se a dor fosse o despertador que eu precisasse.

Eu podia apelar,pedir,suplicar,agir como uma maldita donzela em se durante toda a minha vida nunca entreguei os pontos,não seria agora,às portas do meu inferno que o faria.

As forças foram se esvaindo e minha cabeça tombou de lado antes de levar o resto de mim.A mão que segurava minha cintura não estava mais lá.Pela visão turva percebi que eles se aproximavam.

Com algum esforço fiz um gesto obceno aos inimigos que riram,não se intimidando.Não tive tempo de me frustrar.

Porque ,finalmente, a escuridão me tragou.

N/A:OIII GENTE!Então,é o seu prólogo então não sei se deu umaideia do que vem pela frente.O título também já é bem ,tive essa ideia do NADA então..na verdade foi de um sonho.

OK,a fic mal começou e já to eu aqui prolelando!HAHAHAHHA

Bom,vê o que acham,comentem,dê sugestôes!Ainda não me decidi se vai ser UA.

Por hoje é só,pessoal!

Beijooo


	2. Coração de Pedra

Coração de Pedra

Síndrome de Estocolmo

N/A:Ok gente já me decidi!Primeiro tinha me decidido em fazer UA mas então dei o meu jeitinho de encaixar os mais delongas!

Ahh Laslus,desculpa pelos errinhos,,problema de formatação,computador novo hahahaha sabe como é,mas agora já está tudo certinho!

"Guarde essas palavras para alguém que se importe."

Harry Potter

Hermione Pov

Sempre soube que eu era diferente.

Bem,suponho que todos já tenham experimentado essa sensação de vez em quando mas comigo eu sabia que era real.E conforme fui crescendo minhas suspeitas só se confirmaram.

Isso foi antes de ir para Hogwarts e viver todas aquelas loucuras com Harry e Rony.

E continuei com aquela certeza mesmo depois de todas as aventuras extraordinárias.

Mesmo depois da Guerra.

É engraçado pensar em como a vida eu tinha tudo planejado:eu trabalharia com direito bruxo ou talvez em Gringotes,me casaria com Ron, teria alguns ruivinhos e viveria feliz para sempre.

As pessoas dizem que você pode determinar toda a sua vida até que um acontecimento venha para mudar tudo.

Para estragar tudo,sendo mais sincera.

A Guerra foi esse levou Rony de mim numa batalha esmagadora.E mais do que isso:levou Harry também.Não,ele não ninguém notaria a diferença.

A verdade é que ele se culpa pela morte do ,todos nos culpamos mas por Harry ter aquela vontade de salvar o mundo,não conseguir salvar o melhor amigo foi um pouco demais para ele.

Por isso que estudei no sétimo ano sozinha em Hogwarts,Ron estava enterrado a sete palmos debaixo da terra e Harry estava estudando feito louco para se tornar Auror em algum local desconhecido.

O mais perturbador na história toda não é que meu melhor amigo não estava comigo mas quem estava com ele.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry podia acreditar que por ele ter se aliado a Ordem da Fênix no meio da Guerra,tinha mudado.

Mas ele se esqueceu que as pessoas não mudam.Não de verdade.

De qualquer forma,tive que cursar o último ano de Hogwarts junto de Gina que acabou estudando comigo.O meu envolvimento com a Guerra me custou um ano de estudos.

A Gina estava o irmão e o namorado de uma vez só.Harry não suportava sequer encara-la.

Por algum tempo achei que meu caminho não se cruzaria mais com o Menino-que-sobreviveu nem com o seu novo companheiro.

Eu estava enganada.

Quando decidi trabalhar na Ala de Mistérios,não imaginava quem seriam os meus não pensei muito era o emprego dos meus sonhos:o salário era mais que satisfatório e eu faria o que amava:investigar e espionar.

O único inconveniente foi rever Harry e Draco andando juntos como se fossem melhores amigos desde como se algo estivesse sendo arrancado de mim.

Eu senti ciúmes.

Harry sempre fora meu melhor amigo e tínhamos em comum o ódio por agora era como se ele tivesse passado para o outro lado,o pior:que eu tivesse me enganado quanto ao certo.

Mas como saberia a diferença?

-Harry! - esse foi a minha primeira reação ao vê-lo caminhando com Malfoy.

Bom,essa e abraçá-lo.

E foi aí que toda a mudança de Harry veio a tona como um jato de água não pôs os braços em volta das minhas costas,como faria há 2 anos atrá nem ao menos retribuiu o meu abraço.

Apenas ficou lá parado,esperando que eu o soltasse,como se não tivéssemos anos de histó rosto,quando o encarei chocada estava desprovido de qualquer emoçã do amiguinho ao seu lado,que sorria diante meu choque.

-Não vai cumprimentar seu colega de trabalho,Granger?

Se ouvir aquela voz já me fazia querer esgana-lo,o sorriso prepotente fez com que meus punhos se fechassem.

-Isso depende,ê não se importa que te cumprimente com "crucio",se importa?

Os dois trocaram olhares e então começaram a risada cheia de entendimentos na qual eu era excluída.

-Quase me intimidou,Granger - Malfoy disse com aquele ar de superior - se já não tivesse um torturador profissional na equipe.

-Ah mesmo? - duvidei tendo certeza que ele estava tirando uma com a minha cara - e quem seria o dono dessa mente doentia?

Malfoy estendeu a mão para mim,o que Harry pareceu ter achado hilário porque começou a gargalhar.

-Draco Malfoy,prazer.

A-há.Então ele é o engraçado, brincar de enganar a Hermione.

Eu olhei para a sua mão,olhei para ele e dei um olhar frio antes de virar as costas.

Graças a Merlin,o resto da equipe não é formado por completos idiotas.

O mais experiente da equipe era,sem dúvidas e favores,Colin Feldman,o exigente e autoritário homem de meia idade que sabia desfrutar os privilégios de ser autoridade.

Quando entrei pela porta naquele meu primeiro dia,ele me encarou para comentar de forma depreciativa balançando a cabeça:

-Cada dia contratam gente menos experiente.

Felizmente pude cala-lo antes que começasse a me semana ajudei a desvendar um grande esquema de roubo de profecias,o que pareceu o suficiente para ele parar com seus questionamentos a respeito da minha capacidade ou experiência.

Tinha nossos próprios métodos,alguns questionáveis mas nunca precisei sujar as minhas mãos era ofício de gente como Blás -lo de assassino de aluguel não faria jus a ele,o homem parecia vir com radar quer que a pessoa estivesse,ele a achava e fazia o serviço.

O amigo de Malfoy parecia gostar sinceramente do que nunca me aproximar muito não sabia o quão perigoso ele era mas tinha certeza que não queria descobrir.

Eu costumava conversar muito com Eric Wood,o experimentalita superdotado da era um pouco mais velho,incrivelmente inteligente e acabado de sair da faculdade de o que meus pais chamam de cientista.

O irmão de Olívio foi a minha companhia por longos 6 meses.

De qualquer forma,isso foi dela chegar.

Minha salvaçã Weasley.

Ela passou a me acompanhar nas missões.

-Qual grande esquema vamos desvendar hoje? - perguntou animada no carro a caminho de sua primeira missão.

-Hoje será um pouco diferente - Harry replicou olhando pelo era o líder das missões e dotado daquela mira impressionante que já rendeu tantas vitórias à Grifinória.

-O que quer dizer com isso? - sibilou Draco Malfoy,nosso torturador profissional sempre presente.

É um ramo arriscado o da Ala de Mistérios e para conseguir encontrar os culpados passamos por muitas etapas que eu não aprendi que não cabe a mim questionar que não suje as mãos,repito.

Malfoy sempre me causou ,com todo aquele papo de pureza de sangue e tendo o pai como Comensal.

Mas agora frio e calculista como nunca,com aqueles olhos e cabelos claríssimos,parecia nazista demais para o meu gosto.

-Não achamos que o incêndio em Gringotes teve haver com algum Comensal em potencial - Harry respondeu olhando atento a estrada já que dirigia o carro que transportava Malfoy,Gina,eu e obviamente o próprio.

-Bom,vocês ouviram o Colin mais trabalho é nos misturarmos com as pessoas sem chamar atenção - Gina sibilou frisando as últimas palavras olhando para Malfoy que brincava com bizarra meiguice com seu canivete suíço.

-O que foi? - ele revirou os olhos guardando seu brinquedinho no bolso - um homem não pode mais se divertir!

-Acho que nossas idéias de diversão são bem diferentes - não pude deixar de preferia mil vezes quando era Zabini que vinha mas naquele dia ele tinha outro trabalho agendado.

-Talvez nem tanto - Malfoy respondeu me encarando maliciosamente.

Harry me salvou bem a tempo.

-De qualquer forma,as garotas vão entrar -se:qualquer problema...

-"Vamos buscar vocês" - eu e Gina completamos em uníssono ajeitando as orelhas extensíveis e Jorge conseguiram tirar os fios,o que permitia ouvir a uma distância sem problemas.

-Eu não entendo porque não podemos simplesmente explodir tudo naquele salão com um feitiço - Malfoy perguntou como se o plano original fosse um absurdo.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e Gina se engasgou com a própria se recuperou devolveu com raiva.

-Hã vejamos..porque tem pessoas inocentes lá dentro?

-Lição nº1 ,coelha - disse Malfoy com um tom de voz prático - ninguém é inocente até que se prove o contrário.

Gina olhou para mim pedindo uma explicação e Harry riu de trás do som sempre melhorava o meu porque era tão raro de se ouvir.

-Não liga para ele, ser efeito colateral de torturar demais - eu disse me juntando a risada de Harry.

-Alguém tem que fazer o trabalho sujo,Granger - Malfoy falou sem se abalar.

-Muito bem,crianças - Harry anunciou freando o carro antes que começassem uma discussã virou para nós com toda aquela frieza recém-adquirida - hora do show.

-/-

O Salão da corporação McLagen é um dos lugares mais luxuosos que já lustres são verdadeira obras de arte,o piso parecia um espelho tamanho seu brilho e as suas paredes exaltavam aristocracia.

Mas,independentemente do meu fascínio pelo lugar,não pude parar e um trabalho a fazer.

Gina,ainda menos acostumada ao luxo que eu,tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca a encarei em censura e ela buscou se controlar.Não podíamos ser tão óbvias centenas de pessoas no salão e apenas uma era a que procurávamos.

O restante se dividia em dois:que sabiam e os que não trás de aparentes socialites despreocupadas podiam haver agentes disfarçados como nós.

-Aceitam Whisky de Fogo, senhoritas? - ofereceu um garçon que passava ao meu lado.

Bom,é nessa hora que entra o meu guia daquele baboseira nazista que Malfoy falou no carro.

Quando comecei nas missões não tive ninguém para me ensinar então tive que aprender sozinha.

Aceitei a taça de Whisky de Fogo com um sorriso e Gina imitou o meu entanto,assim que o rapaz se afastou despejei todo o conteúdo em um vaso de não entendeu.

-Você é maluca?Com todos os riscos,isso é o mínimo que merecemos.

Balancei a cabeça .Eu já estive aí.

-Você tem razão quando diz que corremos muitos riscos e pode apostar que essa taça é, uma vez na minha segunda missão, eu bebi.

-E o que aconteceu? - ela se interessou.

-Acordei 12 horas depois e perdi o época achei que tinha sido o maior azar da minha ,isso foi antes de Colin me contar que tinha muita sorte por ter ingerido apenas Poção do Sono.

Gina parecia apavorada com a informação e despejou o conteúdo de sua taça no vaso também.

-Pronto,e agora?Posso ir na cozinha pegar uma garrafa?

É,isso vai ser bem mais difícil do que eu pensei.

-Não - repliquei pacientemente - primeiro porque chamaria muita atenção.E depois porque nunca se deve trabalhar com álcool no sistema,ele retarda seus movimentos.

Gina deixou seus ombros caírem em desânimo.

-Isso não é nada divertido.

-Não tem a finalidade de ser,é trabalho.

Gina me encarou por um momento e começou a agir de forma mais profissional.

O que foi um alí um momento achei que ela não tinha a menor idéia do que estava fazendo.

-Hermione! - uma voz familiar me chamou e quando me virei senti meu corpo tenso com tal presença.

-Córmaco?Não devia estar em Paris?- disse trocando um frio abraço com ele.

-Não,a Conferência foi cancelada.

Cancelada?Essa Conferência levou meses para ser marcada!Não,tem algo muito errado nisso.

Agora de uma coisa tinha certeza:não era para Córmaco estar lá.Sua presença tornava o lugar muito mais perigoso.

-E como você vai?O que anda fazendo?

Perguntas que nunca poderiam ser respondidas com sinceridade.

-Estudando para me tornar Medi-Bruxa - usei a minha desculpa habitual.

-Do jeito que era inteligente na época do colégio,não terá dificuldade em conseguir - ele comentou sorrindo e parou finalmente reparando em Gina do meu lado - espera,você não é a irmã de Ronald?

-Sou.

Ela mordeu o lábio com a menção daquele assunto.Córmaco percebeu seu desconforto.

-Me desculpe,não foi a minha intenção ser indelicado - disse constrangido.

-Está tudo bem - Gina o assegurou mas parecia tentar convencer a si própria.

-E o que anda fazendo?

Ops.A Gina não estava preparada para esse tipo de pergunta.

-Estudando para ser Medi-Bruxa também.

Eu só pude esperar que meu rosto não me traísse denunciando minha preocupação,se Córmaco fosse um pouco desconfiado,buscaria se informar e então seríamos descobertas.

-Também ? - ele perguntou em tom cético.

Minhas mãos suadas passaram pela testa pensando estupidamente rápido numa desculpa convincente.

E então o inacreditável aconteceu.

-Gina,finalmente te achei!

Um Harry aparentemente apaixonado chegou ofegante calando a exclamação surpresa de Gina com um beijo de tirar o fôlego na frente dos espectadores que observavam com expressões interessadas.

Quando eles se separaram Gina parecia alguém que acabara de receber um soco,não um a a sua frustração de ainda não ter conseguido superar Harry praticamente vazava pelos poros.

Ele,parecendo muito relaxado sendo o centro de atenções pousou uma de suas mãos na cintura de Gina puxando-a para si de forma possessiva.

-Harry Potter! -Córmaco o saudou totalmente alheio ao espanto de Gina - por onde esteve?Você sumiu do mapa!

-É verdade,estive fora de circulação - ele disse vagamente - mas agora Gina e eu voltamos a nos instalar em Londres.

Harry definitivamente está na profissão errada,devia ser ator mas se não fosse por ele,estaríamos perdidas.

Não que ele vá chegar a descobrir isso.

-Os boatos são verdadeiros?Se tornou Auror? - perguntou uma amiga de Córmaco interessada demais para o meu gosto.

-Alguma surpresa? - ele indagou bem humorado arrancando risadas das pessoas.

-Muito bem,proponho um brinde a esse grande homem - anunciou Córmaco pegando uma taça de Whisky de fogo sendo imitado por todos ao seu redor - que nos salvou de uma grande encrenca dois anos atrás,que consiga paz depois de tudo,Harry.

Amém.

Que discurso foi esse?Eu não lembro de Córmaco ser um grande fã de Harry em Hogwarts.

Mas isso não fez diferença alguma para os convidados que beberam ao fingi tomar um gole da bebida,assim como Harry.

Gina,para nosso desespero,não fez o mesmo.O que não passou despercebido pela amiga de Córmaco que perguntou.

-Não está podendo ingerir álcool?

Harry se retesou prevendo perigo, essa moça me parecia muito suspeita também,olhando em expectativa para Gina.

-Na verdade,eu.. - dava para ouvir as engrenagens de seu cérebro trabalhando enquanto ela balbuciava -eu..

-Algum motivo com 9 meses de validade? - a suspeita falou num tom de brincadeira mas havia uma acusação implícita em sua voz.

Ótimo, tudo que precisamos agora é que todos achem que Harry e Gina vão ter um filho.

-A Gina foi envenenada há alguns dias e ainda está um pouco debilitada - disse Harry numa voz fria que mostrava o quão inconveniente a moça suspeita estava sendo - aliás,quem é você?

-Alyssa Halliwell,editora do Profeta Diário - ela se apresentou orgulhosa com seu título.

-A substituta de Rita Skeeter? - questionei desconfiada.

-Sim,por quê? - ela replicou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Curiosidade - respondi friamente.

Aquele clima de animosidade no ar acabou por dispersar as essa tal de Alyssa,eu só esperava que Malfoy ficasse de olho nela.

-Você gostaria de dar uma volta pelos jardins comigo,Hermione?

O convite de Córmaco me pegou de olhava para mim num aviso mudo para não ir,Harry o encarava com a testa franzida.

-Tenho certeza que não fará tanta falta a esses dois - Córmaco brincou e fui obrigado a acompanha-lo.

Sem escolhas,segui para os jardins com ele tendo uma forte sensação de que aquilo não acabaria bem.

Gina Pov

Como ele tinha a coragem de fazer isso comigo?

Quero dizer,o meu dia estava a cada segundo vez que eu abria a boca me complicava mais e mais.

Eu não sei como Hermione conseguia mas também,todas aquelas aventuras que ela,Harry e meu irmão viveram tinham que valer para alguma coisa.

Depois que Hermione partiu com Mclaggen,um silêncio esmagador caiu sobre nós.

-Você já pode me soltar - eu pedi,incomodada com aquela aproximação.

-Por favor,pare de falar - não era um pedido mas uma ordem - acho que já falou o suficiente por hoje.

Se não tivesse todas aquelas pessoas a nossa volta,juro que teria avançado nele.

-A culpa não foi minha - eu me defendi com raiva.

-Cale a boca - ele sibilou num tom baixo - antes que eu tenha que fazer de novo isso por você.

Até que essa não é uma má idéia.

Ok,eu tenho que me está dando sinais muito óbvios que me acha a pessoa mais retardada do mundo.

E eu aqui,querendo que ele me beije.

-Então o que pretende?Ficar nessa atuação de casal perfeito até Hermione chegar?

Ele não me respondeu. Apenas me puxou para a frente do salão onde estava caminho ficou me encarando como um namorado preocupado e não uma pessoa que parecia não suportar mais a minha presença.

Quando tive a certeza que não tinha ninguém nos ouvindo,falei decidida:

-Me solte agora,a menos que não tenha nenhuma pretensão de deixar herdeiros.

Harry me soltou e senti um frio percorrer o lugar onde antes havia calor humano.

-Por que está tão irritada? - ele perguntou confuso.

Eu o encarei tentando passar a raiva que eu sentia mas fui impedida.Não tinha nem um mês completo que eu tinha entrado na Ala de Mistérios e era muito difícil ver Harry depois de 2 daquela amarga despedida.

Ele havia tirado os óculos e a franja que caía sobre a testa não conseguia tapar a cicatriz em forma de raio,com o treinamento que teve para Auror e que não usou,se tornou um homem intimidador.O terno acentuava essa mudança.

Mas o que mais me surpreendera quando o vi depois de tanto tempo foi o seu olhar frio,sim,os olhos verdes-esmeralda continuavam lá mas pareciam cortantes.

Ele não era mais o garoto que namorei e sim um homem calculista e aquilo me assustou, como se o Harry que namorei fosse outra pessoa.

E mesmo assim,depois de 2 malditos anos,eu não tinha esquecido dele.

-Digamos que não gosto de ser usada - falei fingindo prestar muita atenção no piso impecável da entrada do salão.

-Eu estava fazendo isso para salva-las de serem descobertas - ele me lembrou e tentei inutilmente não deixar a onda de rejeição me alcançar.

-Mesmo? - ironizei com uma falsa expressão de decepção - bem quando o mundo voltou a fazer sentido!

Se aquelas palavras o atingiram ele disfarçou excepcionalmente bem.

-Ironia não combina com você - ele observou com as mãos no bolso da calça.

-E desde quando essa frieza combina com você? - devolvi cruzando os braços tentando me proteger do hora que escolhi um vestido curto de seda - além disso você sumiu por 2 anos, não me conhece para dizer isso,depois desse tempo somos praticamente estranhos um ao outro.

Ele se aproximou um pouco de mim me encarando como se eu fosse uma criança teimosa.

-Você acha que mudou,mas continua a mesma ingênua,e foi por isso que relutei tanto em deixa-la entrar na seção.

Foi impossível não dar um passo para trás depois daquela revelação.

Até porque se desse um passo para frente seria para soca-lo até a morte.

O plano era que eu e Hermione entrássemos juntas mas alguém tinha implicado com o meu nome insistindo que eu fizesse dezena de testes físicos e provas desnecessárias nunca poderia imaginar que tivesse sido ele.

-O que,foi você?Achei que tinha sido o Malfoy!

-Não,fui eu.E pelo visto eu estava certo a julgar pelo seu comportamento lá dentro - Harry disse sem um pingo de remorso.

-Do que você está falando?Essa é a minha primeira vez numa missão!

Afinal,por que ele está me pressionando desse jeito?

-Isso não é desculpa,se quer trabalhar num ramo tão perigoso,tem que saber o que te espera.

-Como vou saber se nunca fiz parte dele? - eu quis saber ignorando o fato dele ter me chamado pelo meu pavoroso nome.

-Eu não sei mas que não viesse tão despreparada.

-Despreparada?Você tem idéia do quanto tive que estudar para chegar aqui?Eu praticamente pulei um ano em Hogwarts!

Harry revirou os olhos parecendo entediado.

-Muito comovente,mas não é problema meu.A vida daquelas pessoas,isso sim é um problema que me diz respeito.E a você também,se não me falha a memória.

Então todos têm limites.O meu já tinha passado há muito tempo.

-Quer saber?Eu cansei!Não vou deixar você me humilhar desse jeito,pode ficar sendo o herói indo embora.

Eu me virei e comecei a andar me perguntando onde diabos ele teria estacionado o carro.

-Ginevra,volte aqui! - Harry gritou atrás de mim e eu repliquei sem me dar o trabalho de olha-lo de volta.

-Certo,porque você manda em mim.

-Para sua informação,como líder das missões mando sim,então a menos que já queira desistir do emprego,como sempre desconfiei que faria,volte e faça o que eu mandar.

Mas que merda.

Respirei fundo antes de me decidir por voltar irritada tentando ignorar a expressão satisfeita de seu rosto, sentia uma adolescente que tinha fugido de casa mas se esquecera que não tinha como sobreviver sozinha.

-Eu te odeio - falei com sinceridade.

-Guarde essas palavras para alguém que se importe.

É,parece quem nem isso mereço dele realmente o perdi.Só não consigo entender porque.

Nunca achei que nós chegaríamos a esse olhos começaram a arder e reprimi as lágrimas que em breve viriam ao meu encontro.

Ficar perto dele me fazia como exibir uma vassoura para um doente que nunca mais poderia que não podia tê-lo e ao mesmo tempo era obrigada a convivência.

-Guardo-as para quem eu quiser, diga logo o que quer - devolvi com a raiva.

-Muito bem, - ele começou num tom de voz prático -graças a sua imaturidade o mundo bruxo pensa que estamos juntos.

-Claro,minha imaturidade seria ser surpreendida por uma pergunta?

-Não,seria não possuir nem o físico nem o emocional para participar que seja isso que imaturidade significa - ele explicou falando devagar como se eu fosse incapacitada de entender.

- O que esperava que eu dissesse?

-Qualquer coisa!Que ia comprar Gringotes!Que ia substituir Hagrid!Tudo menos algo tão suspeito!

Revirei os olhos tentando me acalmar.

-Ok,dono da razão.Já entendi.O que tenho que fazer?

-Fique perto de mim e tire essa expressão assustada do rosto.Vão pensar que estou te seqüestrando.

Me coloquei ao seu lado e me xinguei mentalmente por não conseguir reprimir o arrepio que percorreu minha espinha quando ele pôs a mão em minha cintura de novo.

O que tinha feito para merecer isso?

Draco Pov

Eu me divirto com as missões.

Com os lugares luxuosos e as diversas paisagens que me proporcionavam. Granger de vestido era uma delas.

Céus,quando foi que ela tinha ficado tão gostosa?

É, hora para pensar com a cabeça de baixo.

Se ela não fosse tão metida a sabe-tudo e salvadora dos opressores..

Até Harry parou com aquela estranha mania de querer salvar tudo que via pela frente.

Ele finalmente entendeu que nem tudo pode ser salvo.Não dá para salvar todo mundo,sempre tem alguém que fica para trás.É a regra da vida:os mais fortes sobrevivem.

Pensar diferente disso nunca trouxe algo de bom para algué Harry por exemplo,que nunca se perdoou pela morte do Weasley.

Mas é aí que eles se ém deveria ser responsável pela vida de ninguém,a exceção da própria.

A Granger continua teimando nessa filosofia de vida idiota.O engraçado é que ela pensa em salvar todo mundo menos ela mesma,já que saiu com McLaggen para o meio do mato quando ele é um dos principais suspeitos.

E adivinha quem vai ter que salvar a pele dela?

É,o cara que torturou demais.

Enquanto penso nisso ainda sou obrigado a passar pela pior parte das missões:as Orelhas Extensíveis.

Admito que elas já nos ajudaram bastante mas é realmente necessário ouvir cada palavra que sai da boca dos meus companheiros?Eu preciso mesmo ouvir a discussão do Harry com a Coelha?

Ela não poderia estar mais errada,aliá formos descobertos,terei o prazer de informa-la que a culpa foi exclusivamente dela.A tal Alyssa não devia ser tão imbecil quanto McLaggen para não desconfiar.

E é por isso que estou a seguindo nesse momento.

Harry que merece ser parabenizado pelo grande ato heró as meninas,fez uma grande entrada e ainda ficou com a beijo foi totalmente desnecessário mas sabia que ele estava querendo há algum disse que Grifinórios não são oportunistas?

A Coelha nunca saberia a verdade ainda acreditando que ele a odeia,mas bem que ele estava pegando pesado com todas aquelas respostas.

Argh.O nome dela é Ginevra?E eu achando que o meu carinhoso apelido a incomodava.

Troquei de Orelha para sair daquela discussão inútil e ouvir o que acontecia na da Granger.

Nada demais.Só McLaggen se gabando do novo acordo que fechou.

Alyssa!Eu a encontrei.

Mas por que ela está olhando para os lados segurando a varinha?Alguma coisa está acontecendo.

Ela saiu do salão e foi andando para os jardins e eu a segui mantendo uma distância segura dela.

Halliwell não devia ter muito mais idade que eu,era questionável a escolha do Profeta Diário colocar uma pessoa tão jovem com um cargo de peso que Rita Skeeter ocupava.E pelo que Harry me contou não era nada fácil livrar se da jornalista já que Granger demorou um ano para descobrir seu segredo de animagia ilegal.

Halliwell parou bruscamente e me lancei o feitiço de desilusão antes que ela virasse para trás checando se ninguém estava a seguindo.

E depois de fazer o que eu já previra,ela se virou triunfante olhando para o que ela estava olhando,meu sangue gelou.

Perto de um chafariz chamativo demais,provavelmente idéia do McLaggen, estava o próprio conversando com Granger.

Halliwell apertou a varinha com os dedos antes de avançar na direção dos estava de costas para ela e não teria como se defender.

Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que salva-la.

Hermione Pov

Reprimi o bocejo pela terceira vez desde que Córmaco havia me levado para aquele chafariz de mal gosto e ter começado a me contar da história do monumento começando uma conversa onde se gabar era a única coisa que sabia fazer.

Seria de se imaginar que o papo dele teria melhorado desde Hogwarts mas ele estava o mesmo presunçoso de sempre.

O que primeiro me aliviou já que ele estava na lista de suspeitos do incêndio de Gringotes,principal rival das corporações McLaggen.

Mas estava ficando entediada e pensando numa desculpa para voltar salão e descobrir se Harry e Gina ainda não tinham se matado.

-Sabe,Hermione - ele começou com um tom diferente do que usou toda a conversa e de repente fiquei muito consciente da sua mão que cobriu a minha - acho que interpretamos nossos papéis com maestria.

Quase engoli em seco ao perceber que não tinha ninguém ao nosso redor.

-Papéis? - resolvi me fazer de idiota.Não é a melhor tática mas precisava ganhar tempo.

-É,você interpreta a convidada que por acaso me encontrou aqui e eu o imbecil que acredita que tudo não passa de uma coincidência,não é mesmo?

A mão dele segura a minha e calculo as minhas chances de correr e percebo que ele me alcançaria antes que eu chegasse ao salão.

Perfeito,você praticamente se entregou de bandeja para ele se colocando nessa posição vulneráéns!

Se eu não morrer agora,Harry e Malfoy certamente completarão o que McLaggen não conseguiu fazer.

-Do que está falando,Córmaco?Para começar não era nem para você estar aqui - argumentei tentando tirar a minha mão debaixo da dele mas McLaggen me prendeu com o peso do seu corpo.

-A minha ausência facilitaria muito o seu trabalho,você e seus amigos pensavam que assim seria mais fácil investigar o culpado do incêndio em Gringotes.

Ele estava muito próximo de mim agora e não sabia se o seu objetivo era de me beijar ou me matar.

-Eu já disse que não sei do que está falando,Córmaco - repliquei insistindo naquela tática falha - agora por favor me solte que está me assustando.

-Pare com esse teatro,Hermione - McLaggen disse levando uma de suas mãos para o meu rosto tirando uma mecha de cabelo dali para atrás da minha orelha - eu já sei de tudo,mas o que verdadeiramente me comoveu foi você insistir na minha inocência,mesmo quando Potter e Malfoy estavam tão desconfiados.E a propósito,eles estavam certos - para o meu horror,ele achou e tirou a Orelha Extensível de meu ouvido analisando-a com interesse - estão ouvindo,idiotas?Vocês estavam certos,fui eu quem mandou atear fogo naquele antro de duendes,os malditos esravam prejudicando os meus negócios - ele suspirou - e o que farei com você,Hermione?

-O que quer que decida,te garanto que não sairá impune - falei soando muito mais segura do que na verdade me sentia.

Se adiantasse para alguma coisa,eu faria força para sair de seus braços mas do jeito que McLaggen era maior que eu,o máximo que conseguiria era cair no chafariz ou irrita-lo.

Ele balançou a cabeça com a minha fala.

-Você só está tornando isso muito mais difí realmente fosse inteligente teria escolhido ficar do meu lado,ao invés desses imbecis.A propósito, - ele se voltou para as Orelha Extensível com certo prazer - está na hora de mandar nosso canal de comunicação para o mesmo lugar que a amiga de vocês em breve irá.

Eu o vi atirando o objeto no chafariz e tentei impedi-lo mas foi inútil,ele me segurou pelos ombros.

-Última chance,Hermione,aproveite que eles não estão ouvindo e nunca saberão quem os delatou, entregue-os e então você terá tudo que quiser.O investimento para aquele seu movimento que sempre quis fazer, T.A.F.E.,CA.L.E.,não lembro do nome; ninguém ia te incomodar mais com o seu sangue ao lado de um nome como o meu.O que me diz?

Havia expectativa em seus olhos mas nem me incomodei em ser muito pouco a perder.

-Eu preferia morrer agora que os trair.

Eu sabia que isso não era o que McLaggen queria ouvir mas não esperava que sua reação fosse tão violenta.

Ele estreitou os olhos sacando a varinha.

-Seu pedido será respeitado - afirmou tocando a varinha no meu rosto provocando uma ardência latejante.

Eu tentei me separar dele mas McLaggen riu do meu esforç diria,o dono de uma das maiores corporações bruxas era um sádico.

E eu estava nas mãos dele até que alguém me encontrasse.

Gina Pov

Todos nós temos que andar com Orelhas Extensíveis.É o procedimento padrão e mais que isso:já salvou a vida de muita gente.

Por isso que depois de explicarmos pela décima vez como nos conhecemos nos desviando de um fã insistente que queria saber quando pretendíamos marcar o casamento e Harry me pediu para ouvir a Orelha de Hermione urgente,eu soube que algo grave estava acontecendo.

Assim que ouvi a voz macia de McLaggen dizendo que sabia o que fomos fazer lá,segurei inconscientemente a mão de Harry.

-Eu sei - ele falou olhando para os lados e me levando com passos penosamente lentos para os jardins.

-Por que está indo tão devagar? - perguntei com a voz baixa.

-Não podemos sair correndo sem levantar suspeitas - eu percebi que já estava me acostumando com a frieza da sua voz.

Se isso era um bom sinal,só o tempo ia dizer.

Mesmo que aquele beijo tenha sido parte de um teatro despertou sensações adormecidas que levei tempo para manter num estado de braços dele tornaram todo meu esforço inútil.

A parte do jardim que chegamos estava vazia e a voz de McLaggen agora admitia ter sido o responsável pelo incêndio e o pânico de não chegar a tempo para salvar Hermione me assaltou.

-Filho da mãe - Harry praguejou parecendo se dar conta de algo.

-O que foi?

-Ele a levou para o lado oposto dos jardins.

-O que isso quer dizer?

-Corra.

Draco Pov

McLaggen é inacreditável.

Bem quando eu ia atacar Halliwell ele começa a admitir tudo que tive que assistir aquilo,descobrir os motivos que o levaram fazer isso.

Eu só não podia prever que ele machucaria a Granger daquele jeito.O seu grito perfurou os meus tímpanos e não pude ficar mais parado.

-Impedimenta! - lancei o feitiço em Halliwell que caiu no chão,presumi que desmaiada.

O barulho atraiu McLaggen que se virou para minha direção sem conseguir me ver.

-Quem está aí?Identifique-se!

-Com prazer! - respondi dando um soco naquele rosto gritou perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo no chafariz.

McLaggen se levantou com a varinha na mão mas eu o estuporei antes que desse dois passos.

-Malfoy,é você? - perguntou Granger saindo do chafariz completamente encharcada.

Me lembrei dela caindo no chafariz e não pude evitar gargalhar lembrando da cena cômica,ela não ficou nada feliz com aquele som.

-Idiota - comentou tentando ajeitar os cabelos - da próxima vez tente ser mais discreto.

Eu interrompi o feitiço que me mantinha invisível e assim que me viu Granger me deu um tapa no braço.

-Essa é a sua maneira de me agradecer? - perguntei cruzando os braços.

-Você não fez mais que a sua obrigação - ela respondeu daquele jeito mandão - e agora me dá o seu terno.

-E por que eu faria isso?

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Não pode esperar que eu fique assim.

Então entendi do que ela estava falando,o vestido branco tinha se colado ao seu corpo e o fino tecido marcava cada curva,aquela visão não estava fazendo maravilhas para meu raciocínio.

-Não tenho nada a reclamar - a provoquei sorrindo maliciosamente.

-ME DÁ AGORA,MALFOY!

Tirei o terno com má vontade e entreguei a ela,pelo visto se não desse Granger tentaria pegar a força.

-Não quer gritar mais?

-Ei!

Me virei e vi Harry correndo com a Coelha atrás.

-Perdeu a melhor parte, - comentei - soquei McLaggen.

-Pensei que ia querer se divertir - disse Harry parado na minha frente.

-Não tive tempo - expliquei chutando o corpo daquele imprestável no chão.

-Olha o que ele fez - disse a Coelha tocando na bochecha de Granger onde parecia que algo pontiagudo tinha deslizado por ali rasgando sua pele.

-Avada..

Não pude completar a maldição porque a Coelha me empurrou e quase caí no chão.

-Qual o seu problema,garota? - perguntei quando consegui me equilibrar.

-O meu problema? - ela gritou como se eu fosse idiota - qual o seu?Ia mata-lo só porque machucou Hermione?

Me virei para Harry e vi que ele tinha a testa franzida,como eu.

-Caso tenha se esquecido,deixe-me refrescar a sua memória,esse homem foi o responsável do incêndio que matou centenas de duendes.

-É por isso que ele vai ser preso e então..

Eu não tinha o tempo nem a paciência para ouvir aquele discurso politicamente correto dos direitos humanos.

-Harry - eu o alertei e ele me entendeu segurando a Coelha antes que ela fizesse mais alguma idiotice.

-Enervate!

McLaggen abriu os olhos e nos encarou com profundo ódio.A Coelha falava alguma coisa sobre segunda chance mas resolvi ignora-la.

-Eu vou te matar - McLaggen falou focando sua atenção em Granger.

-Fica para outra vida, Kedrava!

O raio verde da minha varinha atingiu o peito do homem que tombou pela última vez batendo a cabeça na borda do chafariz feito em sua homenagem.

Como o destino é irônico.

-Entendeu agora,Coelha? - questionei me virando para a garota que empurrara Harry mas que pelo menos tinha,finalmente, calado a boca - somos nós ou ê acha que McLaggen pensaria duas vezes antes de te matar?Se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo o que acha que teria acontecido com a Granger?

Ela balançou a cabeça e percebi que estava chorando.

Ótimo,tudo que eu precisava no momento.A Coelha chorando porque matei o culpado.

-Há outras maneiras, - ela falou com convicção - tem que ter,ou então não terá mais nada que nos diferencie deles.

-Você não entende - Harry falou tentando acalma-la.

-Eu não entendo?Se lutarmos assim,seremos iguais a eles!

-Errado - eu fui intervir - lutando assim,estamos usando as mesmas armas que eles.É diferente que sair ateando fogo nos lugares porque prejudicam seus negócios.E tem mais:você acha que alguns anos em Askaban ia acabar com a sede de vingança de McLaggen?Qual a primeira coisa que ele faria quando saísse de lá?

-Me matar - respondeu Granger falando pela primeira vez em muito tempo - o que me lembra,você não devia estar seguindo a tal Halliwell?Não que eu esteja reclamando.

Eu já ia apontar para o corpo dela desmaiado na grama mas quando me virei percebi que não tinha mais nada lá.

Depois de xingar até a quinta geração daquela mulher,me voltei para Granger.

-Ela sumiu.

Gina Pov

Foi estranho.

Logo depois de Malfoy dizer aquelas palavras um barulho de explosão assaltou nossos ouvidos e a força do ar quente quebrou os vidros das janelas e toda aquela pressão nos jogou no chão.

Quando virei minha cabeça para o lado vi o rosto de McLaggen me encarando preso naquele estado de surpresa antes de morrer.

Não tive tempo de gritar,Harry me levantou e me puxou pela mão dizendo que precisávamos sair dali.

Entramos no salão em chamas e começamos apagando o fogo com feitiços mas não tinha muita coisa a ser salva ali.

-Mas que merda, - comentou Malfoy olhando para o salão agora em pedaços - roubaram a minha idéia.

Corpos carbonizados se acumulavam no piso que já fora brilhante.O cheiro de destruição e morte se impregnava pelo uma cena horrível,provavelmente a pior que já presenciei.

Até que um gemido me chamou atenção,uma pessoa ainda estava viva.

-Me..ajude - ela disse com dificuldade.

-Esperem! - gritei para os três que já iam na frente.

-O que foi,Gina? - perguntou Hermione enrolada no terno de Malfoy.

-Ela ainda está viva - eu disse me abaixando tentando tirar pedaços de madeira debaixo da desconhecida.

Ela me lembrava alguém.

-Saia daí! - Harry mandou me puxando para trás - é uma armadilha!

Malfoy observava a garota no chão com uma expressão divertida.

-O que foi,Halliweelll,agora que está aí veio pedir ajuda?Não lembro de ter prestado socorro a Hermione quando ela precisou.

Desde quando o Malfoy chama Hermione pelo nome?

Então era Alyssa ali,de tanto carvão era difícil identifica-la.

-Me ajude - ela pediu de novo e avancei para puxar sua mão mas Harry colocou o braço na minha frente.

-Vocês vão deixa-la morrendo? - questionei com raiva.

-É claro que não,Coelha,nem eu seria tão sem coração - comentou Malfoy erguendo a varinha - vamos acabar com seu sofrimento.

-Pode deixar que eu faço - Harry se ofereceu e meu queixo caiu - o que foi?Você não está sendo que será a minha primeira vez,está?

Me coloquei na frente de Halliweell.

-Eu não vou deixar vocês fazerem isso.É a segunda pessoa que matam hoje,isso não pode ficar assim.

-Draco - foi a vez de Harry alertar para que Malfoy me segurasse.

Eu tentei me soltar dele mas Malfoy me prendia juntando meus braços nas minhas costas numa posição dolorosa,o que desconfio ter sido sua intenção.

-Você ainda vai se arrepender disso - a tal de Halliweell falou para Harry que sacudiu os ombros.

-Eu duvido - disse ele e antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer feitiço um pedaço de madeira caiu em cima de Halliweell.

-Parece que te pouparam do trabalho - comentou Malfoy e Harry assentiu olhando para mim como se pudesse ler a minha mente.

O que,talvez seja verdade,já que na hora que pretendia tirar os escombros de Halliweell ele me pegou pelas pernas me carregando como um saco de batatas.

Soquei suas costas com toda força que pude reunir até que aceitei ser levada daquela maneira até uma porta de carro se abrir e senti que fui jogada no estofado.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? - gritei massageando meus braços doloridos sem saber se o culpado tinha sido Harry ou Malfoy.

-Salvando sua vida.

-E por que não salvou a da Halliwell? - perguntei sentindo Hermione deslizando para o interior do carro parando do meu lado.

-Ela era um problema,foi necessário.

-Ela era um ser humano - eu o lembrei levantando e saindo do carro o encontrando como uma muralha humana.

-Sim, - ele concordou cansado - um ser humano que ia dar muita dor de cabeça.

-Eu não to acreditando no que estou ouvindo.O que houve com o Harry que queria salvar o mundo?

-Ele morreu junto com Ron - ele disse daquela forma indiferente que me deixava furiosa.

-Escuta aqui,eu não vou deixar você usar o que houve com o meu irmão para sair matando pessoas por aí sem assim você se iguala com quem matou Ron, um assassino!

Acho que essas palavras já foram pesadas por si só mas atingiram o limite de paciência dele quando dei um tapa em seu rosto.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim na hora para fazer aquilo mas ver Harry decidir matar uma pessoa na minha frente,agindo da mesma forma que a pessoa que matou Ron deve ter agido me cortou por dentro.

Ele me empurrou para o interior do carro com tanta força que caí em cima de Hermione.

-Para o seu próprio bem,nunca mais faça isso - ele disse com a voz estrangulada como se fosse muito difícil se controlar.

Malfoy pôs a mão em seu ombro e Harry pareceu se recompor saindo de perto de mim.

-Bom trabalho,Weasley - retrucou Malfoy furioso antes de bater a porta com violência.

Harry foi para o volante e Malfoy se sentou ao seu lado e o carro arrancou com a força da raiva dos dois.

Hermione Pov

O clima no carro não podia estar pior.

O rádio estava desligado,ninguém falava e o único som era do motor do amado carro de Harry.

Eu podia ver que ele estava espumando de raiva dando olhadas fulminantes para Gina que se encolhesse mais acabaria se fundindo com o que agora que a ficha está caindo para ela.

A missão foi extremamente difícil e sei que quem mais a dificultou foi justamente a Gina.E eu entendo que é complicado passar a vida toda acreditando em um certo ideal e então numa noite te-lo destruído por quem mais admirava.

Ela nunca imaginou que um dia Harry teria esse sangue frio para eu,para ser sincera.

Só que suas atitudes teriam consequê ela não precisa ouvir mais nada por hoje.

Quando o carro parou na frente do prédio de Gina,no centro barulhento da cidade pude sentir seu alívio de finalmente sair dali.

Harry e Malfoy a observavam com expressões acusadoras e ela,mordendo o lábio,algo que só fazia quando constrangida,abriu a porta do carro entrando no prédio sem olhar para trás.

Harry esperou que ela entrasse para partir bufando.

-Tente entender a Gina,é um grande passo para ela - eu disse tentando acalma-lo.

-Não tente defender sua amiga,Granger - Malfoy pediu e fechei a cara para ele.

-Não estou defendendo,sei que ela errou hoje mas não foi por falta de motivos.

-Está na hora da Gina abrir os olhos e acordar da fantasia que criou, teria morrido se fosse para a missão sozinha.E por quê?Ah,sim - Harry deu uma risada seca ao mesmo tempo que fazia uma curva perigosa - porque é muito nobre para matar alguém.

-Ela está assustada,vai demorar um tempo para processar o que presenciou hoje.

-Nós não temos tempo para esperar por ela,é bom que aceite logo que vai ter que começar a sujar as mãos se quiser sobreviver - ele falou aborrecido.

-Ela não vai precisar sujar as mãos,Harry.

-Vai sim e isso vale para você,á na hora de vocês saberem se cuidarem sempre estaremos por perto - disse Malfoy sério.

Eu assenti não querendo pensar muito naquilo.

-E o relatório? - Harry perguntou.

Depois de cada missão uma pessoa tem que fazer um relatório com os problemas e as dificuldades de fazer o trabalho.

-Eu faço - falamos eu e Malfoy em uníssono.

-Prefiro que ele faça - comentou Harry e revirei os olhos.

-Porque você acha que vou proteger a Gina - falei já cansada de um sempre defendendo o outro.

-Não,é justamente o contrá que vai escrever a verdade mas não quero te dar essa tarefa.Não é agradável para você e nem vai ser quando chegar nas mãos dela - Harry explicou.

-Ótimo - repliquei tirando o terno de Malfoy que me dera uma sensação de segurança tão grande que não queria me separar daquele meu prédio já estava chegando,numa rua menos agitada que a de Gina mas ainda no centro - Malfoy,

Sua mão roçou com a minha e me senti idiota por ter corado com um contato tão insignificante.

-Obrigada - agradeci antes de virar para a porta do carro.

-Pelo quê? - ele me questionou - Ter salvado a sua vida ou ter emprestado o terno?

Eu sorri com aquelas palavras,o que ele felizmente não pôde ver.

-Por tudo - falei rápido antes que me arrependesse.

Acenei para Harry e saltei do carro batendo a porta atrás de mim não desejando nada mais que um banho demorado e um chocolate quente.

Por enquanto.

N/A:Oii pessoal!Demorei um tempão para postar,eu sei!É que esse último mês na verdade foi o ápice de um ano todo corrido,teve Enem,Puc,Ibmec,hoje tive UFF.

Enfim,mas tá escrevendo esse capítulo aos hoje.

Eu também demorei porque não conseguia me decidir entre UA e com UA mas vi que não ia funcionar como queria.E tive que mudar os nomes.

Então,sabem como é,se tiver alguém ainda aí e que esteja curtindo (ou não) dê idéias,sugestões,opiniões.

Nem preciso falar que quanto mais rápido eu vejo o que vocês acharam mais rápido posto o capí que o vestibular tá chegando ao fim e vou começar o tenso momento de esperar resultados,vou ter que me ocupar com algo mesmo para não surtar.

Convido todo mundo para ler a fic FODA que estou betando,vocês vão amar!My Only Delight!Passa lá para conferir,gente!

Ah,adorei os coments!Respondendo a eles:

*Laslus:Vc sempre comentando nas minhas fics,brigada amor.Vê o que acha desse primeiro capítulo e viu que não fiz UA?Como vc pediu!HAHAHAHAH Beijinho!

*Flah:Vai acompanhar?OBA!Espero que goste desse capítulo então!Tem mais ação que o prólogo!Beijinho!

É isso por hoje,pessoal!

Até a próxima!


End file.
